I'm Not Gay I'm Just In Love With A Man: Chapter 3
by Zoe Lives
Summary: The third installment in the series. Feel free to comment!


AN: Please submit comments and reviews. I can take criticism.

**Chapter 3: Morning Hangovers**

Draco woke the next day in Harry's bed, alone though. Where Harry was snuggled up tp him was still warm so he must still be somewhere in the apartment. He untangled himself from the starch white sheets and walked to Kitchen following the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He found Harry sitting at the table in a pair of jeans but nothing else. Draco felt no need to put on any clothes but he still picked up his pants and pulled a pack of cigarettes out and lit one up with the end of his wand before leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead who muttered grumpily something about a massive headache and a sore ass and asking why Draco was so cheery.

Draco smiled "You were already drunken like a house elf on butterbeer when I got here. I didn't have a drop of anything but that also means I was spared the morning hangover."

Harry had yet to tell Draco that he loved him too. Draco wouldn't push it though. He knew sooner or later that Potter would man up and tell him. For now though it was obvious in the was he clung to Draco in his sleep, and that was enough for now.

"Get some damn bloody clothes on, Malfoy. I don't want to see your naked ugly ass." Harry growled at him nursing his cup of coffee.

Draco simply laughed "But you seemed to like it so much last night, Harry. Does my body no longer please you in the light of day? You were the one who kept insisting we do it with the lights on, Potter."

Harry continued to glare at him and sip his coffee.

"As you wish." Draco sighed airily and slid into his pants but making sure Harry had a good view of him till he finally zipped up oh so slowly.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a while as Harry drank his coffee and the aspirin began to eb away his splitting headache. Not even wizards have invented any better way than that to cure a hangover.... well not one that didn't make him sick to his stomach.

He looked into Draco's eyes. the two ice blue pools that used to stare at him in hate and anger now stared at him in only what seemed to be love. What Draco did that night, what they did together.... It had been stirring so many mixed emotions and contradicting feelings in him since the moment he woke up. He figured it was the reason for his headache even more so than the half a bottle of rum he drank that night.

"Was it... good?" Harry asked finally and then added "I mean, Was I... good?"

"Honestly?" Draco asked and Harry nodded yes "It honestly was the best sex I'd ever had Harry." Draco took another long drag of his cigarette and spoke again "I suppose that's what it's like when you're with someone you really want to be with. It wasn't fucking, even when it was rough and fast, no it was making love." Then he smirked "That and I must say you're not completely misfortunate looking Potter."

Harry smiled "Draco, you're a fruitcake."

"You were the one taking it up the ass like a pro!" Draco pointed out chuckling as he stood and walked over to the bathroom and pointed his wand to his face all the morning stubble fell off into the drain. He began rummaging through the cups and cabinets until he asked "Don't you own a bloody comb?"

"I'm not the preening princess type like you." Harry grinned holding back a laugh as Draco glared at him. Combing his own hair would be fighting a losing battle. IT would always be messy, but he liked it that way. He ran a hand through it and took a good look at Malfoy.

On his left arm was the dark mark faded and blurred. The magic was dead in it and it would fade away completely just as Tom Riddle had. It looked like a bruise in the pale skin from far away.

Shouldn't the mark make Harry hate him?

But hate was something he had long ago died in him along with Tom Riddle. Now he only had pity for his old followers.

Harry was getting lost in his thoughts and memories when an owl pecked at his window with the Profit and the Quibbler. Harry let the bird in and paid him sending him off again. Harry had just poured himself another cup of coffee when he unfolded the magazine to see what Luna had put on the cover this time. In recent time Ginny had made sure that more and more factual articles were coming out and it was now a valid magazine. He spit his coffee out and choked.

This weeks headline read "The New IT Couple! The Chosen One and an Ex-Deatheater!" With a great color photograph of him and Draco kissing and hugging in front of his door.

You've reached the end of chapter three betch..


End file.
